Secret Obsessions
by EmptyCocaColaCan
Summary: As Sasuke trains at the Sound, he learns that Kabuto isn't as bad as he acts. Sasuke and Kabuto become friends over time, but Sasuke hopes something more. KabuSasu fluff. Set during timeskip.
1. Chapter 1

**Secret Obsessions**

Chapter: 1

_Hello my wonderful peeps. I know I haven't updated in a long time, but I've had a really bad case of writers block. But this story shouldn't take long, probably five chapters at the max. This was inspired by an Rp. Yay for roleplays!!! _

_Credit for playing Sasuke: Akira E. A._

_Credit for playing Mina (the OC): Shikyo Miazaki_

_I played Kabuto._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor any Naruto related subjects. I do not own Mina._

* * *

To Uchiha Sasuke, Kabuto was a complete mystery. Just when Sasuke would think that he had Kabuto figured out, the medic would turn the tables. It aggravated the young Uchiha to no end-to the point where he just wanted to punch something.

When Sasuke first arrived at the Sound he hated the medical Nin with a passion. He hated absolutely _everything_ about him- that fake smile he'd always have plastered on his face, the way he seemed to know everything, the way he spoke in riddles to Sasuke, the way he could get away with utter murder in the base. Every little thing about Kabuto fueled Sasuke's rage to the point where training wasn't enough to get rid of it.

…Well…that was when Sasuke first arrived…

As the Uchiha grew older, he found out quick that Kabuto could be his best friend, instead of his worst enemy, _if_ Sasuke played his cards right. Sasuke found out that dealing with Orochimaru is harder than dealing with Kabuto, and he came to appreciate the kind words that Kabuto had to offer while he would be healing him after training. The medic even seemed to let little pieces of advice slip every now and then just to help Sasuke out so he wouldn't be so beat up the next time he had training, and they worked.

A year passed on, and the once hatred turned into a sort of brotherly companionship between the healer and the Sharingan user. They no longer resented each other, but looked forward to the time they could spend together just conversing about the day, their troubles, and any other topic that would fall out onto the table. This provided Sasuke with someone who he could confide his trust in and someone who could put him back on his feet when he was down.

Sasuke thought nothing of his closeness with Kabuto, until one morning when they were in the kitchen. Kabuto was making them some breakfast and Sasuke was sitting at the table…

The raven-haired Uchiha was watching Kabuto as the medic popped some bread into the toaster. Sasuke was quite content, no longer having to worry about Kabuto trying to slip poison into his food, no, those days were long gone, and so he simply watched the medic. He watched the way Kabuto's shining silver hair swayed gently when he moved, he watched the way Kabuto's long fingers moved softly over any utensil he touched, he watched the medic's movements, graceful yet with purpose; everything about him seemed serene and sophisticated. When the medic was standing still, Sasuke's eyes would follow down the gentle yet strong curve of Kabuto's jaw, to his pale, elegant throat and, shockingly, found himself wondering what the silver-haired man's skin must taste like.

_Hmm…he's really hot…_ Sasuke snapped out of his trance with the said medic placed a plate of jelly toast in front of him.

"There you go, Sasuke-kun," Kabuto said to him with a soft smile on his face.

"Oh, thanks…" Sasuke replied as the medic went back over to the counter to whisk some eggs.

_What's wrong with me? _Sasuke thought as he took a bite out of the toast. As he continued to eat, he found his dark eyes wandering over Kabuto's body, again, wondering what it would feel like to have his body pressed against him, hot and ready, with the medic kissing him passionately anywhere, everywhere… pinning him down while his fingers ran over Sasuke's body, exploring, investigating…

"Excuse me!" Sasuke blurted out as he ran to the bathroom. He slammed the door shut and locked it as soon as he entered the small room. He leaned over the sink and looked into the mirror. A light blush had found its way onto the Uchiha's pale face. The teen ran some cold water from the tap and splashed it on his face before drying himself with a towel. Then he looked at himself in the mirror again; the blush was fading…

"What's wrong with me? I shouldn't be thinking those things about Kabuto…should I?" Sasuke whispered to his reflection. He stood there, staring into his own dark eyes for a pretty long time, until a knock came at the door.

"Sasuke-kun…breakfast is done. Are you okay?"

It was Kabuto. Sasuke looked around frantically before replying.

"Uh, yeah… I'm fine. I'll be right there!"

Sasuke listened to Kabuto's fading footsteps. No doubt he was going back to the kitchen.

_Kabuto…_Sasuke sighed and walked out of the bathroom, making his way back to the kitchen to take his seat at the table.

They had a silent breakfast, Kabuto being the first to leave after he had cleaned up.

"I have some work to do in the infirmary today, Sasuke-kun…if you need me that's where I'll be." Kabuto stated before he left Sasuke to finish his eggs and bacon.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Later that day, Sasuke found himself stumbling towards the infirmary. Orochimaru must have been in a bad mood, training hadn't gone too well for him. The Uchiha literally fell through the door, coughing up blood; his legs finally gave out on him.

Medical ninjas crowded around him, but through all the talking, Sasuke heard Kabuto's voice.

"Move out of the way! Let me see him!"

The next thing Sasuke knew he was being scooped up in Kabuto's arms. The rest of the medical staff cleared away, no one even dared get around the injured boy for the fear of getting killed by Kabuto.

Sasuke was dazed, halfway out of his mind, and on the verge of blacking out. He could just barely make out the silver-haired nin's fuzzy outline. He could tell that Kabuto was frustrated. He always got that way when Orochimaru ruffed up Sasuke so much; however, frustrated he may be, his touch was never harsh or cold. His hands were warm and gentle, healing Sasuke's wounds and mending his broken bones with his soft touch. If Sasuke could have smiled at the time, he would have, but the last thing he felt was Kabuto's hand on his forehead.

"Sleep well, Sasuke-kun" Kabuto whispered softly.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sasuke woke up a day later his head pounding and ears ringing. The Uchiha brought a tired hand to rest on his forehead and groaned.

"I see you're awake…that's good…" Kabuto's voice was low nearly silent, trying not to harm the younger nin's head.

Sasuke turned a curious eye up at Kabuto who was now leaning over him. The medic's deep grey eyes were checking over Sasuke's injuries, and when they turned upwards and looked into Sasuke's eyes, the younger ninja blushed-Kabuto noticed.

"Sasuke-kun…what's wrong?"

"Nothing...nothing's wrong…"

"Are you sure? You don't act like it's nothing."

"Y-yeah, I'm sure…"

The medic raised an eyebrow.

"It's nothing, okay!" The Uchiha was starting to get annoyed at the medic's persistence.

"Oh, so there is something? Why won't you tell me?"

"You can just forget it! I'm not telling you!"

"C'mon…"

"No!!"

Sasuke put his hand on Kabuto's chest and pushed him away. Kabuto scowled and turned around, making his way to the exit. Sasuke watched as Kabuto left the room, stopping outside to talk to a fellow Sound nin who Sasuke was familiar with. She was an assassin for Orochimaru, Sasuke usually saw her around breakfast.

The Uchiha watched as she and Kabuto conversed about something, Kabuto chuckled once and waved to her before he left to do who knows what, and the kunoichi made her way across the room, headed straight for Sasuke's bed.

Sasuke scowled as she came to a stop next to him, he wanted to roll over and pretend like she wasn't there, but his back hurt and he couldn't move, so he just adverted his gaze to the ceiling.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun" she said.

Said ninja sighed,"Hey Mina…"

Mina pulled up a chair and sat next to Sasuke's bed.

"Kabuto-kun tells me that there is something bothering you…want to talk about it?"

Sasuke sighed again,"Sure…it's not something I feel comfortable talking to him about anyway…" He still didn't want to look at her.

"Alright," Mina smiled,"First of all, tell me exactly what the problem is."

"Well…" Sasuke started," I think…I have…a…c-crush…on Kabuto…" Sasuke blushed.

Mina nodded, "Ah, I figured that. I have watched the way you look at him and act around him. Well, what do you plan to do about it?"

Sasuke shrugged, wincing at having to move his shoulder. "I don't know…but I do know that I'm sure not going to tell him!"

Mina giggled a bit. "What if I told him for you?"

"No!" the Uchiha blurted out.

"I don't have to just come out and tell him…I could give him a hint." Mina replied.

"Fine," Sasuke huffed, "Just…don't be too obvious."

Mina nodded and smiled. Sasuke's last sentence sounded more like a desperate plea, so unlike the Uchiha. Sasuke then sighed and closed his eyes, intent on getting some rest before Kabuto came in and had a fit over him. As Sasuke drifted off to sleep, Mina got up and left the room, going to find Kabuto…

* * *

_Sorry if it is a bit short. And yes, it is going to get fluffy, but I think KabuSasu fluff is cute. Sorry for any OOCness, so don't bug me about it. And don't complain about Mina either, I'm sure the Sound has more ninja than just the main characters, plus she played a vital part in the rp and I would be doing my rp friend injustice to not include her._

_Thank you and have a nice day. I'll update soon. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Secret Obsessions**

Chapter: 2

_Hey peeps. Welcome to the second chapter. Okay, I've decided that this story is probably only going to be three chapters long, but that's okay, right? As long as I make it good, that's all that matters. Kabuto's PoV in this chapter. Minor mentions of OroKabu, xD Can't help it, I love the pairing._

_Credit for playing Sasuke: Akira E. A._

_Credit for playing Mina(the OC): Shikyo Miazaki_

_I played Kabuto_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor any Naruto related subjects. I do not own Mina_

* * *

Kabuto was in the lab gathering surgical instruments in a pan and placing them neatly side by side. One by one the small silver pan was filled with what the medic needed for the dissection. The medic had on a pair of latex gloves and a surgical mask covered his mouth and nose, a dead human body lay on his table. This man had killed himself down in the cells, slit both his wrists with a rusty nail several times and bled to death.

_Oh well…_Kabuto thought smirking behind the mask _At least I can get some decent organs from this one._

The light over top of the table was blinding white, illuminating a small sphere around the medic and the cadaver. The rest of the lab was pitch black, only lit up here and there with small burners that were heating chemicals in flasks. The flames danced producing tiny crackling sounds every now and then-the only sound that was in the room besides the beating of Kabuto's own heart.

Kabuto felt the cold steel of his scalpel as he lifted it from the pan and began to cut through the skin of the body. He was making his incision a little below the bottom right rib; he was looking to retrieve a gall bladder. As the layers of skin were cut open, the first stratum of muscle was revealed to him, the dark red tissues ran in vertical lines, slanting slightly to the right. Kabuto cut the tissue in the direction that the lines ran, not wanting to sever the muscles in two. As he separated the two halves, he used a few pairs of scissors to hold the tissues back and apart, these scissors were blunt though, made for grasping, not cutting.

The second layer of muscle then made itself known; this layer ran horizontally, sloping downward to the left. Kabuto continued the same as before. He sustained on this way until all layers of the muscles had been cut and the organs below became visible. It was then when he heard someone open the lab door and shut it again, quietly.

"Kabuto-kun…"

It was Mina's voice.

"Yes, Mina-chan, what is it?" Kabuto replied, wondering what she could want, seeing as how he was busy. He moved some of the organs around observing their texture. The liver took up most of the space, he delved deeper.

"Um…I'm taking a survey thing and um…can I ask you some questions?" She asked. To Kabuto it just sounded like it come off the top of her head, and why she wanted to do a survey while he was in the middle of a dissection was beyond him, but what the heck?

"Sure…" the medic replied, his mind really focused on his work as he picked up a pair of forceps and began to shift tissues until he saw the gall bladder. It looked like it was in good condition.

"Okay…ne, Kabuto-kun…are you by any chance gay?"

Said medic almost dropped his instruments into the body.

"What the hell…why would you ask me that?" he was a little startled, turning around to face her while raising an eyebrow in question.

She looked pretty serious about it; maybe it was for a survey?

"Just answer the question!" she stated.

"Ok, fine!" Kabuto sighed turning back around to continue the dissection, "No…not really, but…you know me…my twisted personality, I'll try anything once…"

"Really now!?" Mina hadn't been expecting an answer like that. She never really questioned Kabuto's sexuality before; he always seemed pretty straight. The kunoichi quickly reminded herself of who Kabuto had spent nearly all his life with. She shook off the thought of Orochimaru chaining Kabuto to his bed and continued. "So, if maybe there was a boy who liked you…you could probably find it in your heart to return the feelings?"

The medic was feeling a little uncomfortable right now, but he went on, "I don't know…it would depend on who he is…I suppose…"

"Hmm…I see, Kabuto-kun…if I found someone who would go out with you, would you go out with them?"

"I don't know…like I said, it would depend on who this person is. What kind of survey are you reading!?" The medic stated finally, turning his head to look at her over his shoulder.

The girl blinked a few times and then beamed, "A fun yaoi survey."

Kabuto then looked shocked. "A yaoi survey!!"

Mina nodded, "Yes a yaoi survey!"

The medic shook his head and looked back to the body, reaching his hand over on the tray and picking up his surgical scissors. "I think there is another reason…" Kabuto said prodding the gall bladder in the body.

"What do you mean?" Mina asked innocently.

"You just come in here randomly and start asking me questions like that. You mean to tell me that there is someone here, who is male, who likes me…don't you?"

Kabuto turned to face her again giving her that 'I-know-what-you're-really-up-to' look.

She kept looking around the lab, even though you really couldn't see anything in it, before she finally sighed.

"You hit the nail on the head, Kabuto-kun."

"Well…who is it?"

Mina just smiled and turned away, replying. "You know…a few days ago when I called you a meanie?" With that, she swept from the room, leaving the medic alone with the body, the cold returning around him.

"When…she called me a meanie?" Kabuto thought back to that time as he turned to the cadaver once more.

"_Oh yeah, by the way, Mina-chan. I got a new stereo, but this one is staying in my room," Kabuto smiled._

_Mina scowled. "No fair…meanie Kabuto-kun!"_

_Sasuke, who had been sitting quietly listening to them argue, finally spoke up. "Kabuto is not a meanie!!"_

_Mina fell silent, smirking at Sasuke. "You were pretty quick to defend him, Sasuke-kun…"_

"Pretty quick to defend me…" Kabuto repeated to himself, quietly; realization smacked him in the face. "It's Sasuke-kun! He's the one who's got a crush on me?!"

Kabuto sighed, he didn't like to admit it but, he's had his eye on Sasuke ever since he came to the Sound; however, it wasn't for the same reasons Sasuke wanted him. Kabuto only wanted Sasuke because the Uchiha kid was forbidden; Kabuto always got a kick out of doing what he wasn't supposed to. Orochimaru ordered that no one in the entire base was supposed to touch him. Kabuto only got to because he was made Sasuke's medic, but now, hearing that Sasuke had such feelings for him, Kabuto felt like he'd just been stabbed through the heart before the feeling sunk to his stomach, feeling like a knot in his gut.

No one had ever loved him; Kabuto has always been alone. The medic never had a family, or at least a real one, and he didn't even stay with his foster parents for long, just long enough to learn the basics of medical jutsu, then he had been recruited by Sasori to be used as a spy, and a personal slave, it felt like. Then, he was handed over to Orochimaru, who took his innocence while he was younger. Kabuto knew that Orochimaru didn't care. Thinking about it now, the medic became conscious of just how lonely he was.

Could he really trust Sasuke to love him? Love him honestly, not toy with him and then throw him out like yesterday's garbage. Kabuto admitted that it would be nice to have someone who he could talk to…tell everything he felt to. It would be nice to have someone heal him for a change, fill the empty spaces inside.

With those thoughts put in the back of his mind to act upon later, he continued with his dissection. He would give Sasuke a chance. Who knew, maybe things would work out…just maybe…

Kabuto shrugged and continued with his work.

OOoOoOoOoOoOo

It had been a few days since Kabuto's discovery of Sasuke's feelings. The medic had been tending to Sasuke ever since then. The Uchiha's injuries from training had been worse than they looked and they needed a few days of healing.

Now that Kabuto knew of Sasuke's secret obsession, he touched Sasuke just a little softer, letting his fingers linger a little longer. He wanted to wrap Sasuke up in his arms and hold him for a while before they would give way to passion. Since then, Kabuto felt his heart beat a little stronger…

Right now, he was helping the young Uchiha out of bed for the first time in three days. Sasuke was a little wobbly at first, but he stood with the help of Kabuto. The medic noticed how Sasuke's body started to heat up the longer he leaned against him; the medic noticed Sasuke's blush spreading across his cheeks.

_So cute…_ Kabuto thought as Sasuke finally stood without his support.

"Alright Sasuke-kun…take it easy the rest of the day, but come to my office later so I can make sure everything's working okay." Kabuto said calmly.

Sasuke smiled and nodded, making his way out of the infirmary. Kabuto watched him as he walked away and smiled. The little check up wasn't the only thing he planned on giving Sasuke…

* * *

_ Otays. That's it for this chapter. Last chapter is next! And I'll get to work on it right away. The next one will be good, promise. I apologize to my rp buddies that it didn't go exactly like the rp, but I tried to get it all in there, it is just a little mix up is all. Hope you all like._

_Thanks. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Secret Obsessions**

Chapter: 3

_Alright my peeps. The final fluffy chapter!!! I did my best to cram as much detail as I could into this. So I hope I did good._

_Credit for playing Sasuke: Akira E. A._

_Credit for playing Mina(the Oc): Shikyo Miazaki_

_I played Kabuto_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor any Naruto related subjects. I do not own Mina._

* * *

Sasuke walked leisurely along the corridor leading to Kabuto's office later that night. The Uchiha was, for once, in a really good mood. Ever since he had gotten out of the infirmary earlier this morning everything just seemed to go his way. Orochimaru, to Sasuke's surprise, had left a little after Sasuke had hobbled out of the medical center doors to take care of some business he had in the Sound Village. This left Kabuto in charge, and, by doctor's orders, Sasuke had the rest of the day off to do what he pleased. No one had bothered him today, no one had gotten him even the slightest bit angry, which is very shocking. Sasuke couldn't remember the last time he had just sat around and enjoyed the peace and quiet; there was usually always something troubling him.

The Uchiha smiled and continued down the dark, damp hallways. The earthen walls were musty with ground water, there was a leak somewhere- Sasuke could hear the steady drip of the pure liquid falling into a puddle somewhere. The moist ramparts were adorned with small torches to light the way. The sick flames danced wearily on the charred wood, giving the antechamber a smoky scent on top of the humid air.

Kabuto's office was secluded, far from his quarters, down the second longest hallway in the underground maze. Why Kabuto had wanted his workplace so far from everything was beyond Sasuke's comprehension. Maybe it had something to do with his needed thinking space? Being so far from all the other rooms, Sasuke guessed, all sound would die out before reaching the medic's office. That left Kabuto with plenty of quiet to concentrate. The Uchiha nodded to himself; that seemed like the most logical reason.

Oh well, it didn't matter…

Sasuke hadn't felt even a splinter of pain anywhere all day, so that meant a happy Kabuto, and Sasuke liked to see Kabuto content. In all of the sidelong glances Sasuke had ever given Kabuto he had always noticed one thing: Kabuto never once looked, truly, happy. The medic just hid his distress underneath that mask he always wore. Sasuke would always find himself frowning when he'd see Kabuto like that. The Uchiha would be overjoyed when he could get the mysterious silver-haired nin to smile, a honest smile, not a fake one, and Sasuke couldn't forget the times when he'd hear Kabuto laugh, not a deep menacing chuckle like Kabuto does so much, but a true laugh. It was, without a doubt, one of the most enjoyable sounds Sasuke's ears had ever heard, and considering it was issuing from the sole person he wants to give all his affections to, it just made it better. Sasuke would relish in the sound, every time he heard it, and it would end up stuck in his head for the rest of the day, making him smile.

Sasuke sighed, having finally reached the wooden door at the end of the long tunnel. The Uchiha took notice to the small pool of water in the corner off to the right of the door. Ah, so that's where the dripping was coming from. He smiled and reached out and placed his hand on the cold, brass door knob and gave it a quick turn, swinging the door out and open.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

On the other hand, Kabuto had been worried all day. He wanted Sasuke, he needed Sasuke, but he was afraid of what might happen. He truly loved the relationship he shared with his young friend right now; did he really want to change it? If they were to change it, would it really make things better? How can Kabuto be so sure that Sasuke wouldn't just cast him away like everyone else has once he tires of Kabuto's affections? Would he tire of Kabuto's affections? Or worse, when Orochimaru found out, what would _he_ do?

Kabuto's head fell down to clash violently with the wooden desk underneath it. So many uncertainties were swirling around inside; it made the medic feel unstable and woozy. He wouldn't be able to take having his heart broken…not when there was barely anything there to break in the first place. He needed what little pieces he had left to sustain his tattered life of servitude.

Well…you don't know until you try, right?

The medic raised his head from the desk; a small red spot was becoming visible on his forehead where it had made contact with the wood. He looked around curiously, as if waiting for something to jump out and scare him. His office was just as it always had been, neat, clean, and just as dim as the hallway outside, lit by only a few candles here and there. Kabuto sighed, anxiously awaiting Sasuke's arrival for his check up…and maybe, if Kabuto worked up enough courage and certainty before the Uchiha showed up, the relationship change that both boys so frantically want. The quiet in the room was suddenly loud, making Kabuto's ears ring the longer he just sat there and done nothing.

The medic placed his hands on the sides of his head, running some of his own chakra through it, washing some of the pessimistic doubts out of his mind, the warm feeling spread through his body and it comforted and caressed his aching heart. The tepid chakra seemed to wrap around and cradle the beating organ beneath his rib cage, like it wanted to make him feel better, even just a little. Kabuto smiled and wondered if that is what Sasuke's touch would do: wrap around him and make him feel wanted and loved. The medic heaved another sigh, but this one had a bit of happiness in it. It wasn't one of his sullen, dreadful sighs that always escaped his lips. The very thought of Sasuke actually wanting to be with him, of all people, made Kabuto smile and feel warm inside. It wasn't a feeling he felt often, so it was a little strange, but he was sure that with time, he'd become used to it.

Kabuto finally decided he was going to love Sasuke…give himself completely to the young boy. Kami-sama knows, the medic has wanted him since the day he arrived, but the last twelve hours have been treacherous on the silver-haired ninja's heart and emotions. It almost made tears well up in his eyes, thinking that someone actually _loved _him; Sasuke knew exactly what Kabuto was: a traitor, a loyal servant to Orochimaru, a liar, a spy, and an enemy of his old village, yet…Sasuke actually had feelings for him, knowing well what he was, all that he was.

Kabuto smiled, Sasuke must have looked underneath the medic's charade, and saw in Kabuto a capable lover. If Sasuke actually took the time to do that…then maybe his love is genuine?

Only one way to find out…and that was to take that first step: show Sasuke that he felt the same and was all-too-willing to return the feelings.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

As the medic turned his head to see the door to his office being swung open, he captured Sasuke's deep, dark gaze in his own; the medic noted how Sasuke's eyes were the same color as his own…and were, most likely, filled with the same emotions as his own. Sasuke must have noticed the change of emotion in Kabuto's eyes. He started, breaking the silence…

"Kabuto? You okay?"

The medic smiled and nodded, rising from his seat behind the large desk. "Hai, Sasuke-kun…I'm fine, never better, actually."

Sasuke smiled in return to the response as he shut the door behind him and made his was over to sit on a small table so Kabuto could proceed with the check-up. He jumped up onto it, the paper crackling as he sat down and adjusted to a comfortable position. The cold of this room was nipping at Sasuke's bare chest, causing his skin to tingle and pebble, all the way through his body. The raven-haired Uchiha watched Kabuto softly as he gathered up papers from his desk and looked over them.

After the medic reviewed the documents, he turned and walked toward Sasuke.

"So, Sasuke-kun…have you felt any pain today?" Kabuto asked as he took a small hammer, leaned down a little, and rapped on Sasuke's knee, just below his patella, checking his reflexes.

"No, none at all…" Sasuke replied, his body heating because of where Kabuto was standing, slightly between the Uchiha's legs. The blush was returning and his body was reacting, creating a little problem in his pants, which would be quite noticeable to the medic very soon if he didn't move.

The medic rose back up, stepping closer to Sasuke. The younger nin swallowed an invisible lump in his throat as Kabuto turned to get another instrument. He watched the medic flick a switch and light came out of the small hole; he shined it in the Uchiha's eyes, then he checked his ears, before taking a popsicle stick from a nearby cup.

"Open…" Kabuto said, and Sasuke opened his mouth. The wooden taste of the stick flooded over his tongue as the medic eyed Sasuke's throat.

Kabuto smiled, "You look alright, Sasuke-kun." Kabuto stated as he tossed the stick into a nearby trash bin and stepped closer to Sasuke. _This is it_ Kabuto thought_ it's now or never…_

The medic leaned his face closer to Sasuke's to the point where his lips brushed the younger boy's. "I'm glad that you're feeling better…" Kabuto whispered his voice was heated and full of passion.

Sasuke felt like he was on fire, his body was straining to be touched by Kabuto. He was already so close, just a little farther…a little closer, his breathing increased and his heart was pounding in his throat. "Kabuto…" Sasuke whispered before pressing his lips to Kabuto's, a little uncertain, but Kabuto only wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist and pressed his heated body against him, giving him confidence.

The Uchiha's breathing picked up as he pressed against Kabuto, wrapping his legs around the medic's waist. He felt Kabuto's tongue, wet against his lips, asking for entrance. When Sasuke left his mouth stubbornly shut, the medic rocked his hips, and Sasuke moaned. Taking the opportunity, Kabuto slipped his tongue past Sasuke's slack lips, catching the moan in his own mouth and deepening the kiss.

Sasuke's mind drained of all thought as his arms shot up and wrapped around Kabuto's chest, clutching desperately at Kabuto's back. The kiss prolonged for several moments, but eventually it broke, slowly, their lips remained close to the others as they gazed into each other's eyes, as if reading each others souls like a book.

Sasuke made to speak, but Kabuto just pressed his lips gently against Sasuke's.

"Shh…I know…" Kabuto whispered, never breaking eye contact, loving the way he could feel Sasuke's heart beat against his own, the way his kiss seemed to make Sasuke melt, the way Sasuke's scent flooded his senses.

Sasuke's eyes widened, "You know that…I-I…"

Kabuto merely smiled, Sasuke could feel it against his lips. Had Mina really hinted to Kabuto about Sasuke's crush, and Kabuto was able to figure it out? She must have…this was too good just to be another check-up.

"It's alright, Sasuke-kun…" Kabuto soothed tightening his grip on the young Uchiha.

Sasuke tried to advert his gaze, but he was lost in those dark orbs that were gazing into his very being, shielded behind small circular frames of glass.

Kabuto kissed Sasuke again, gently, softly…his tongue caressing Sasuke's, wanting to absorb Sasuke into his very being. He felt the younger ninja cling to him.

"I love you…" Sasuke breathed once the kiss was broken; a split second afterwards he realized what he said he snapped his mouth shut, the blush spreading farther across his cheeks.

Kabuto simply smiled, his hands rubbing Sasuke's back as he pulled him closer. Sasuke rested his head on Kabuto's shoulder and the medic whispered in his ear. "I love you too, Sasuke-kun…"

That was it…there it was…

Sasuke felt his heart swell in his chest, tears stung the corners of his eyes, and he buried his face in the crook of Kabuto's neck, the salty fluid leaking down his face and dropping onto Kabuto's chest, on top of his heart. The medic continued rubbing Sasuke's back, tears welling up in his own eyes. They had done it…found someone in the other. Someone that they could love, trust, and live for.

Kabuto felt happy, for the first time…in a long time, he was honestly happy, having Sasuke here with him, in his arms, holding onto him; Sasuke's touch healed him, without chakra or jutsu. All thought of incurring Orochimaru's wrath drained from Kabuto's mind, replaced with Sasuke's love rich words being whispered into his ear. Now, he was sure Sasuke's love was true…

So they stayed that way, for what felt like an eternity, whispering promises of love, caressing the other's skin, enjoying one another's warmth, clutching onto the other as if their very lives depended on it…

…but to them…their lives _did_ depend on it.

* * *

**_Fin_**

_Alright, peeps. How was that? I hope you liked it. I tried my best. I'd like to take this time to thank all my reviewers. Your words kept me going. I'd also like to thank my rp buddies Akira E. A. and Shikyo Miazaki, without you all this story wouldn't even be possible. _

_Thanks everyone, have a nice day._


End file.
